I’m sorry… by believesvueo
by believesvueo
Summary: Aaron says something hurtful. Emily walks out. Jack to the rescue? Takes place almost a year after Haley's death


**I'm sorry… by believesvueo**

"He's my son, not yours. So I know what's best for him." As soon as the word left his mouth, he knew he made a mistake.

Emily just looked at him and started to pack her things. She had been staying there the last eight months with Jack and Hotch. They have started seeing each other five months ago. She has been there for Jack and Hotch since Haley's death. The first two months were difficult and trying. Hotch took a leave of absence from BAU to help his son adjust to the loss of his mother and to mourn. And though Hotch never asked for Emily to come, she did whenever they had no case. She spent a lot of time during those trying two months helping them cope. She was patient and gentle with both of them. Jack and Hiotch had come to rely on her especially the little boy, who obviously needed a mother's love. Emily fell in love with Jack the moment he held her hand and hugged her during his mother's funeral. She didn't know why it was her he went to and not his Aunt Jessica or JJ or Garcia. She held the boy that night and never left his side.

She and Hotch eventually fell in love. Both knew that the feelings were always there but never acted on it until they both felt it was the right time.

Hotch's words shook her to the core and she felt pain that she has never felt before.

Aaron just stood there and watched her pack her things. He tried to apologize but words wouldn't come out.

Emily then picked up her purse. But before leaving, she went to Jack's room and kissed the boy on the cheek. Tears ran down from her eyes as whispered "I love you, Jack."

Hotch grabbed her arm lightly when she reached the front door. She looked up at him, and he saw pain and anger in her eyes.

"Don't Aaron." Those were her last words to him.

He tried calling her but his calls went straight to voicemail. She had turned off her phone.

He wanted to go see her in her apartment but he couldn't leave Jack by himself. He didn't want to wake Jack because he knew his son would ask for Emily. God, he was truly an idiot.

* * *

The next morning, Jack woke up and ran straight to his father's room. His big smile faded as soon as he saw that his Emily wasn't in his Dad's bed. He thought she might be in the bathroom but the light in the bathroom was off.

He shook his Dad to wake him.

"Daddy, Daddy where is Emily?" "Did a bad man take her?"

"Hotch woke up to find his son in a panic and with tears in his eyes.

"Oh, Jack, no Emily went to her house."

"Why Daddy? She's always here when I wake up. She's the one that prepares my breakfast and takes me to school. Where is Emily, Daddy? I want Emily."

"Oh, Jack, I did something really bad."

"What did you do Daddy?"

"I said some things to her that hurt her."

"Did you say sorry to her Daddy? Say sorry to Emily and she will come back. C'mon Daddy, call her and say sorry to her."

Hotch dialed her number and just like last night, it was her voicemail that picked it up.

"Sorry, buddy but she's not picking up."

"Call her again Daddy and I will leave her a message."

Hotch dials her number again and gave the phone to Jack.

"Emily. You answered your phone."

"Hello there buddy. Good morning."

"Emily, why weren't you in the bed with Daddy when I woke up. Where are you? Why did you leave?"

"I'm sorry buddy. I have a lot of work and I didn't want to wake you."

"Daddy said you're mad at him. Did Daddy say sorry to you? Do you want to talk to him? Can you come back and take me to school, please?"

"I'm sorry Jack, but I'm already in the office doing a lot of paperwork. How about you let your Daddy take you to school today? Listen, Jack I have to go. I will talk to you later, okay?"

"Emily, when am I going to see you? Are you coming later?"

"I will try Jack."

"But I miss you Emily. Don't you miss me too?"

"I do miss you so much Jack but I am just really busy right now. Listen buddy, I have to go now."

"Okay, Emily. I'm going to let Daddy take me to school today but only today."

"Okay, Jack. Have a good day at school alright? I will call you later and you can tell me all about your day."

"Okay, Emily. I love you."

"I love you too."

After hanging up the phone, Emily ran to the bathroom without looking. She almost knocked JJ over in doing so.

"Hey Emily, what's wrong?"

"Nothing JJ. Just don't say anything okay?"

"Emily, talk to me please? What happened?"

"If I tell you, promise not to say anything okay?"

Emily pulled JJ to the bathroom and told her what happened last night. After telling her the story, JJ hugged her friend and told her to stay with her, Will and Henry tonight.

Emily went back to desk and continued to do paperwork.

She managed to hide her sadness from the rest of the team.

* * *

Hotch called out to Jack and told him that they are leaving in ten minutes.

After ten minutes Jack was still in his room. He went to Jack's room to see what is taking him so long to get ready.

He found Jack sitting on his bed still wearing his pajamas.

"Jack, we are going to be late. Let's go."

"I don't want to go to school, Daddy. I want to see Emily."

"Jack, you have to go to school. Didn't Emily say she will come see you later?"

"She did but I know she's not going to Daddy. She sounded sad on the phone, Daddy. I want to make her smile. Can we go see Emily?"

"You really miss her, don't you?"

"I do Daddy. I want her to stay with us forever. I love her Daddy. Say sorry, alright Daddy?"

"I will Jack. Let's go get Emily back. Wear your Captain America shirt. She loves that shirt you know."

"Okay, Daddy. Don't forget to call my school."

"I will do that right now."

* * *

On the way to the office, Hotch stopped by a flower shop to buy Emily white roses, her favorite and then at Starbucks to buy her coffee.

As soon as the elevator doors opened, Jack ran to the BAU office. He knew exactly where Emily was sitting.

His eyes widened as soon as he saw her.

"Emily!"

"Jack. What are you doing here, baby?"

"I didn't want to go to school. I wanted to see you. Jack is sad. See Emily. (giving Emily his saddest face look) Give me a hug, so Jack will feel better."

Emily reached down to pick up Jack. Suddenly, all the sadness and the pain she felt throughout the night and the early morning dissipated.

"Emily, are you not sad anymore?"

"No, Jack everything is fine now."

"Then you forgive Daddy? We got you flowers and your favorite coffee."

Emily turned around to see Aaron with an apologetic look on his face. His eyes looked sad and looked like he also didn't get much sleep last night.

Except for JJ, the rest of the team looked confused.

Aaron handed the coffee and the flowers to Emily and whispered, "I'm so sorry, can we talk in my office please?"

"You know, that's really low, using Jack."

"I didn't Emily. I swear, he wouldn't go to school. Please Emily, let me explain."

"Okay."

"Hey, Jack why don't you stay with Aunt JJ. Emily and I are going to my office to talk, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy. Daddy, don't forget, say sorry."

* * *

Hotch held Emily's elbow and guided her to his office.

As soon as they were inside, Hotch closed the door.

"Emily, please hear me out first."

"Go, say your piece."

"I know I have already said this but I really am so sorry. I know what I said was hurtful and I know I can't take it back. And I have no excuse except that I am an idiot. Please forgive me."

"Aaron, I know that you are worried about Jack. And that he might not be ready to have a big birthday celebration since Haley's death. But I really thought that it'd be a good idea after all that's happened in the past year. We didn't celebrate much last Christmas because it was just barely a month since Haley died but to not celebrate his birthday, I thought it was just reminding him over again that Haley's gone and it's wrong for him to be happy."

"And you are right, I now realized that. I don't know what I was thinking. Well, I wasn't thinking at all."

"Aaron, you know me by now that I would never intentionally hurt Jack and I would never overstep my boundaries with Jack. I know he's your son and Haley's and not mine."

"No, Emily that is where you are wrong. Do you know what he asked me in the car today?"

"What?"

"He asked if he if it was okay with his Mommy that he loves you so much like the way he loves her. And I couldn't help but cry. Emily. Jack and I can't live without you. God, I love you Emily."

In seconds, Emily was in Hotch's arms crying but with the biggest smile on her face.

"And by the way, Jack wants to ask you something."

"Really?"

"Really. Let me call him."

Hotch opened the door to find his team watching them as if they are watching a movie.

Jack was sitting on JJ's lap.

"Hey little man, come up here and ask your question."

"Okay Daddy. Emily, I'm coming."

As soon as Jack reached the top of the steps, he ran to Emily and hugged her again.

"So, Jack your Daddy tells me you have a question for me?"

"Daddy's right. I do want to ask you a question."

"So ask away little man.."

"I was wondering if it would be okay if I call you Mommy Emily? Daddy said Mommy would be happy if I did. So can I call you Mommy Emily?"

Happy tears flowed out of Emily and she didn't care if anybody saw her crying. She was elated. She never thought that Jack would one day call her Mommy. All she wanted was for Jack to accept her and love her but this was definitely unexpected. She loved the little boy like her own.

Hotch motioned for the rest of the team to join them in his office.

Hotch and Emily watched the team take turns in playing with Jack.

"Aaron, I'm late…"

"What? Late for what?"

"I'm late…"

Hotch took a moment and thought about what she said. A big smile appeared on his be-dimpled face.

"Really? How long?"

"I don't know. We'll have to take a test when we get home. It might be a month. Remember New York?"

"I do remember. Wow, that was an amazing night wasn't it? We beat our record that night."

"We did, didn't we? But as I recall not too long ago, that record is now history."

"I think I'll go get that test now. And then I think I will ask JJ and Will to watch Jack tonight. What do you think?"

"Not a chance Hotchner. That little Hotchner will not let me leave his side tonight. So that record you are so keen on breaking tonight will have to wait, Mister. Now, go get that test so we can share the news to the rest of the team"

"Yes, Ma'am, I will do that. I love you Emily."

"I love you too, Aaron.

**_Reviews are greatly appreciated…._**

.


End file.
